


Late night date

by rottenz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenz/pseuds/rottenz
Summary: Goshiki sneaks out to go on a date with kogane cause they’re in loveIs from first person besties
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Late night date

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more content of them because I said so, so I’m here to provide 
> 
> Also it’s from first person POV because I said so too lmao
> 
> This acc is shared between two people 🧊 and 🐛  
> 🧊🧊🧊🧊

(Goshiki’s POV)  
I put my shoes into my gym bag and began making my way to my dorm 

Right before I had the chance to even unlock the door my phone began buzzing  
I sighed and reached into my pocket to see who it was  
Kogane’s calling me  
I answer  
“Hey!!!!! Where are youuu!????” He whined “Did practice end yet????”  
“What do you mean where am I? And yes practice ended”  
“Did you leave school already!?”  
“Wh- we have dorms! Kogane- what’re you-“  
He cut me off “I’m at the front gates, come out its surprise!!!!”  
“Woah woah ok let me drop my stuff off, I’ll be out in a sec” I hung up  
Like a surprise date?  
Hmm… What if I get in trouble? But I do miss him it’s been a bit since we’ve gotten to just go on a date or even hang out at all  
Mmm  
I just stood in my dorm thinking  
I got a text  
“Are you coming out???????  
Goshiki  
Goshiki  
Come outside  
The front!!!!  
I miss youuu”  
I blushed a bit… I’ll go then 

(Koganegawa’s POV)  
There he is!!!!!! I see his gay little bowl cut come out from the school entrance  
“HIIIII HONEYY!!!” I run up to him and pick him and spin him  
I laugh as I hold him and kiss him a bunch  
“Agh- ahah kogane-“ he laughed flustered  
“Hi hi hi!!!!” I put him down  
“You’re dumb” he smirked, face still extremely red “and you know how I feel about that name”  
“Mhm!!! You love it” I kissed him a bunch more  
“Stop!!” He said teasingly, playfully pushing me away “ah- uh…” his smile faded a bit “why’d you want out here?”  
“To go on a date cause I missed youuuuuuuu” I rubbed up on goshiki like some sort of cat  
“Mmm… that’s it?” He ran a gentle hand through my hair  
“Is that not a valid reason to see youuuuuuu???” I whined  
“Mm- shh! You know it is, it's just- it’s late… and right after practice? You know the coach is crazy and I’m tired”  
“I can carry you!!!” My smile somehow manage to get wider  
“Mmm… maybeeee” goshiki smirked  
I swiftly picked him princess style and he put his arms around my neck for extra security  
“I won’t drop ya!!” I declared  
“You’ve done it before so I wouldn’t doubt it” he tease  
“It was one time!!!!!” 

(Goshiki’s POV)  
“Mhmmmm” I smiled, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder as he continued to carry me  
I love hearing him ramble so I let him talk and I replied best I could but as we continued I got more and more tired  
“We’re here!!!!” Kogane was obviously very excited  
“Mm? Where..?” I said sleepily  
“We’re getting dinner! Come on” he tried his best to gently place me down but it was still like I almost fell  
He held my hand as he led me inside  
“Ah- wait! Kogane, I don’t have my wallet!” I panicked  
“You… don’t…?” He had a nervous smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled his own wallet out “I got twenty dollars!”  
“How’s that gonna be enough!?”  
“We’ll make it enough!”  
“Kogane” I scolded  
A lady came up to us to guide us where to sit I wanted to say no but I was cut off but kogane before I could even open my mouth  
“It’ll be ok!!!!” He reassured me  
We got seated and looked at the menu  
There wasn’t one item below 10 dollars plus tax  
I think kogane noticed how this bothered me and brought up a suggestion “let’s share a meal!” He blushed  
“Ah- uh sure we can” I replied nervous  
We’ve done stuff like this before so I’m not sure why I’m nervous  
Maybe because it’s been a bit since we’ve seen each other 

I ordered for us when waitress came around and when we got our food kogane instantly began eating not even waiting for it to cool down  
What a weirdo  
I couldn’t help but look at him and smile, I felt warm too  
I think he caught me staring since he smiled a glanced at me  
With a mouth full of food “you gotta eat!” And slid the bowl more towards me  
I nodded and grabbed the chopsticks on the table, but I blew on my food first 

(Koganegawa’s POV)  
“Babbyyyyyyyy” I said pulling goshiki into a nice warm hug “you barely even ateeee aren’t you hungry after practicing????”  
“Mm..” his face was smushed into my chest  
I realized this and let him go slightly so he could talk  
“I’m more tired than I am hungry” he laid his head on my shoulder  
“Awww I still wanted to do stuff”  
“Mmm wellll” he smirked “it’ll come with a priceee”  
“A price?”  
“Kiss” he smiled sleepily  
I cupped his face in my hands and gave him one big kiss  
“Like that” I laughed blushing  
“Mhm exactly hehe” he kissed my cheek “I love you” he lazily ran his hand through my hair  
“I love you too” I kissed his forehead 

The total of our meal ended up being 15$  
Goshiki insisted he’d pay me back half but I refused  
We walked and held hands  
“I’m gonna pay you back one day I don’t care” goshiki was very determined to do so  
“Hehe sure ok” I laughed  
“Where to now?” He seemed more awake  
“Mmm park?”  
“Sure” he smiled 

I saw Goshiki start shivering a bit and like the good boyfriend I am I gave him my jacket  
“Thank you…” His cheeks were red  
From the cold or from the gesture I wasn’t sure  
“Mhm! It’s probably much warmer than your track jacket”  
“I didn’t think it’d be that cold” he said as he put his arms though the sleeves  
He’s so cute in my sweater  
I’m not much taller than him but it somehow looks kinda big on him and I think it’s adorable 

We found a bench and sat down  
Goshiki once again laid his head on my shoulder  
I put and arm around him 

(Goshiki’s POV)  
I closed my eyes and bathed in his presence  
“We didn’t do much but it was fun, I missed you”  
“We should go on another date this weekend” kogane gently rubbed my side  
I smiled “good idea, I’ll bring money this time” I chuckled  
He laughed too  
“Kogane, I love you… I love you a lot”  
“I love you too..” he hesitated “uh- Tsutomu…”  
I pulled back, looking up at him surprised  
“Did you not-“  
“Kogane I- uh… mm Kanji…”  
it felt embarrassing to say despite it just being the two of us  
“Ahhh!!!” He was all smiley and his face a bright red “Tsutomu!!!!!” He kissed me all over and I couldn’t help but laugh and blush  
I tried to push him back but he wouldn’t let me  
“I love youuu Tsutomu!!!!! Ahah!!” He held me tight and ruffled up my hair till it was a complete mess  
“I love you too kanji-“ I hesitated it still felt embarrassing but he liked it and that’s all that mattered to me

After a lot more kisses and compliments and just basking in each other’s love  
The tired hit me once again  
And for real this time  
I was practically about to pass out right there  
“Tsutomu…?” Kogane questioned if I was ok  
“Tired…” I mumbled  
“Awe… lets go to mind! You can stay over my family wouldn’t mind”  
“What if I get in trouble at school?”  
“We’ll bring you back nice and early, ok?”  
“I’m not sure…”  
but I am sure  
I want to go with Kogane and spend as much time as possible with him  
But I’m scared of the consequences  
I think he Noticed my obvious mood shift  
“Ah… Tsutomu… we can take you back to shirtorizawa” kanji said gently  
“I don’t really want to… I wanna stay with you but..”  
It’s kind of embarrassing how much I let my guard down with him  
He’s the only person who can do that  
Cliche but… mm I wanna stay with him I do I really really do  
He pulled the hair out my face “We’ll take you back, it’ll probably be safer for you if you’re worried”  
Its rare when he gets this gentle with me, only when he knows I’m nervous or something similar  
It’s so comforting  
“But…” I started  
He held my hand  
“Mmm no screw this I’m staying the night!” I exclaimed  
“Ah! Are you sure!?”  
“Mhm!” I smiled  
“Ahh yay!! Ok!!” Kanji stood up and immediately picked me up  
We both laughed like dumbasses 

We walked into Kanji’s house together and he led me to his room  
I took both jackets off and my pants  
Leaving me in just a black shirt and underwear  
I folded them nicely and put them on the chair in his room  
He undressed himself too and offered me some of his clothes to borrow  
I accepted and put them on  
So warm…  
He jumped into bed and then practically dragged me in with him  
“Idiot” I laugh  
He laughed too as he lazily threw the blanket around us  
I moved closer to him and rested an arm over him and he did the same  
He brushed the hair out my face  
“Hehe forehead” Kanji teased  
“Shut up” I teased back “your breath smells awful”  
“So does yours”  
“Dumbass”  
“Hehe”  
I closed my eyes  
“Going to bed?” He asked  
“Mhm…”  
“Goodnight Tsutomu, I love you”  
“Night, I love you too, kanji…”


End file.
